


Let me hold you tightly...

by orphan_account



Series: Pinwheel [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, This is basically sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If this was a year ago, Soonyoung would never have imagined to even hold Jihoon’s hand. But, there he was, naked on the same bed with his Jihoon.





	Let me hold you tightly...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one that I have in my WIP folder :) I might update the series once in a while, but this is it for now.  
> Thank you all for reading. I love you~

Soonyoung ran his hand on the pale neck and shoulder of the guy lying on top of him. The other was sleeping soundly against his chest. His head was tucked under Soonyoung’s chin, his soft breath fanned across Soonyoung’s naked shoulder. Their legs tangled under the blanket, Soonyoung’s arm circled around the younger’s waist protectively.

Probably disturbed by Soonyoung’s roaming hand, the other grumbled as he gained consciousness, “Soonyoung…”

Soonyoung tightened his hold around him as the younger nuzzled further into his neck. “Yes, Jihoonie?”

If this was a year ago, Soonyoung would never have imagined to even hold Jihoon’s hand. But, there he was, naked on the same bed with his Jihoon.

“Stop tickling me,” Jihoon bit the skin covering his protruding collarbone. Soonyoung yelped, jumping a bit as the younger suck on the bit mark.

“Why did you bit me?”

Instead of answering, Jihoon rose from his position and settled himself on Soonyoung’s lap. Soonyoung eyed the other as he yawned, fingers raking through his hair, before he set his palm down on Soonyoung’s stomach. Jihoon looked so terribly gorgeous on top of him, eyes half-lidded, lips pink and moist, red and purple littered around his neck and chest. When his eyes landed on Jihoon’s stomach, the younger purposefully grounded down on him, making him groaned at the contact.

“Jesus, Jihoon,” Soonyoung’s hands shot up to Jihoon’s hips, steadying his movement as Jihoon rolled his hips slowly. He could feel his cock hardened as it slid between Jihoon’s round bottom.

The younger leaned down to press his lips against Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung eagerly captured his bottom lip, sucking it as Jihoon released a breathy moan and Soonyoung slipped his tongue inside his mouth. With tongue rolling against each other, Soonyoung lead Jihoon’s hips as they got desperate for more friction.

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon whispered between kisses, his chest was plush against Soonyoung. His cock was trapped between their bodies, moans fell out of his lips constantly. Soonyoung pushed himself up to a sitting position, their lips still locked together as the hands on Jihoon’s hips slid further down to grip on his round buttocks. Soonyoung’s finger circle around the tight ring, carefully nudging the sensitive skin, before pushing harder and slip the tip of his finger inside.

Jihoon gasped, breaking their kiss, his eyes wide. Soonyoung thought Jihoon was too beautiful to be true. His cheeks were flushed, pale skin now painted with the marks Soonyoung’s left last night. “Soonyoung…”

Soonyoung relished on the sound of a breathless Jihoon calling his name. “Yes, Ji?” He circled his finger slowly, pushing it further inside. Jihoon was gripping his shoulders, his face was flaming red. Soonyoung raised his eyebrow at the reaction.

“What?” Now thoroughly concerned, Soonyoung watched the younger as he tried to squirm away from Soonyoung’s finger. “Does it hurt?” Soonyoung curled his finger, and Jihoon seemed like he was trying to suppress a moan instead of a grimace.

“It doesn’t,” Jihoon bit his bottom lip.

“So what’s wrong?” Soonyoung wiggled his finger further inside, and Jihoon let out a panicked gasp as warm liquid trickled down Soonyoung’s finger.

“Oh,” Soonyoung forgot. Jihoon was blushing so hard, his face was red down to the column of his neck. Soonyoung gritted his teeth, cock twitching in excitement, “Shit, that was so hot, Ji,”

Jihoon swatted his arm, hiding his embarrassed face between his neck and shoulder. Soonyoung couldn’t help but chuckled. “Where was Jihoon who grinded down on me a few minutes ago? Now, you’re embarrassed just because you still have my come inside you?”

“Shut up!” Jihoon hit Soonyoung chest as Soonyoung barked out a laugh. Soonyoung latched his lips on Jihoon’s exposed shoulder.

“God, this is so hot,” he mumbled, as he pushed his finger deeper inside Jihoon, more liquid trickled down his finger as he opened up Jihoon’s hole. He could hear Jihoon’s quiet whine against his neck. “We should go barebacking more often,” Soonyoung commented, earning him an annoyed pinch on his shoulder.

“You talk too much,” Jihoon said as he crashed his lips against Soonyoung’s again. Soonyoung managed another chuckle before he moaned as Jihoon grinded down on his achingly hard cock. “Just put it in,” Jihoon gasped as Soonyoung put another finger in him.

“You sure?” Soonyoung peppered Jihoon’s jaw with kisses as Jihoon bounced on his fingers.

“Again, you talk too much,” Jihoon said as he reached below the pillow where he knew Soonyoung threw the lube last night. Squeezing the content generously, Jihoon rubbed the lube with his palm to warm it up before reaching below him, to grip Soonyoung’s cock. Soonyoung groaned at the touch. Jihoon moved his palm up and down the shaft, thoroughly coating it with the lube, at the same time, biting and marking Soonyoung’s shoulders. Soonyoung’s lips was gaping as small pants slipped from his lips at Jihoon’s ministration.

Deciding that it was readily wet, Jihoon let his cock go, and moved to his behind, pulling his non-moving fingers out while giving him a judging look. Well, he couldn’t really think when Jihoon decided to take control. With his still wet fingers, Jihoon pushed the lubed fingers into himself, leaning down against Soonyoung as he balanced himself on his knees.

“You’re doing great, baby.” Soonyoung whispered on Jihoon’s ear, slowly licking down his neck. Jihoon visually shuddered. The sound of his fingers on his hole made his dick twitch.

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon moaned, hips bucking as he touched something inside of him that made Soonyoung quickly pulled Jihoon’s fingers from inside him and replace it with his aching cock.

In one swift movement, Soonyoung slammed Jihoon down on his cock, earning him a gasp from the younger. His nails digging on Soonyoung’s shoulder. The tightness killed Soonyoung, he wanted to thrust into him so bad, but Soonyoung waited until Jihoon relaxed around him. As Jihoon’s breath got steadier, Soonyoung carefully lifted his hips up before letting it go to slide down his length. Jihoon whimpered.

Soonyoung repeated the movement a few more times, careful not to hurt Jihoon, before Jihoon grabbed his shoulder, looking at him with fiery gaze. “Just fuck me already,”

Soonyoung groaned as his cock twitched inside Jihoon. Without any more thought, Soonyoung gripped Jihoon’s hips, hovering the younger a few centimetres above him, and with new vigour Soonyoung’s pivoted his hips up, pushing his dick into him in hard thrusts. Jihoon was slumping against him, lips sprouting profanities as Soonyoung’s hit his prostate spot on.

Soonyoung was not in a better shape, Jihoon’s hole gripping his cock tightly, muscle clenching when he pulled out and greedily sucking him back as he pushed back in. His lips was latching onto Jihoon’s neck, leaving more marks as he tried to hold back his moan.

His thrusts were getting sloppier as he approached his peak. Jihoon was no different. A chant of, “Soonyoung…” fell from his lips constantly, driving Soonyoung’s faster to his orgasm. Tightening his grip on Jihoon’s hips, Soonyoung reposition himself and thrusted up into him on new angle. It caused Jihoon to scream, back arched beautifully, neck exposed, and his cock spurted as he reached his high.

Soonyoung followed soon after as he moaned Jihoon’s name. Hips still pushing up into Jihoon, his come filled the younger, slowly rolling his hips to push it further inside. Soonyoung wrapped Jihoon on his arm as he still twitched, coming down from his orgasm.

Feeling strength seeped out of him, Soonyoung laid back down, pulling Jihoon down with him. They laid down in silence, their bodies sticky with sweat and come, their chest raised up and down in sync as they calmed down. Soonyoung run a circle on the smaller’s back with his hand, while Jihoon played with the hair on his nape.

“Are you going to pull out or not?” Jihoon broke the silence. Soonyoung felt his dick twitch at that. Jihoon rose from his position, half glaring at Soonyoung as he could feel him getting hard again inside him.

“Hmm? You’re on top, you can pull it out yourself,” Soonyoung answered.

“You’re impossible,” Jihoon hit his chest with a pillow, before carefully raising his hip to let Soonyoung slid out of him. Soonyoung chuckled as Jihoon was obviously holding back a moan when his dick slid out his inside.

“Mmh, it’s dripping,” Jihoon groaned and Soonyoung was trying so hard not jump him for the second time.

Oblivious to Soonyoung’s struggle, Jihoon dropped back on Soonyoung’s chest. “What time is it?”

“Probably a little bit after 4,”

“Let’s sleep some more, then.” Jihoon said, snuggling into Soonyoung’s arms.

Soonyoung wanted to squeeze the life of him. He was so freaking _adorable_. Showering the other’s forehead with kisses, Soonyoung mumbled, “Mhm, let’s sleep some more,”

They might be sticky and gross with sweat and come, but Soonyoung wouldn’t trade anything with this moment, lying on the bed, hands on each other, tracing each other skin. No, he won’t trade anything with this moment. As long as he can be beside Jihoon, he is content.

 


End file.
